fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Jeong Jeongs leerling: Overzicht
Jeong Jeongs leerling is het verhaal van de vuurmeester Jeong Jeong, de grootste deserteur van de Vuurnatie, en zijn leerling tegen wil en dank: Azelia, een boerendochter met een onvoorwaardelijke liefde voor vuur. Wanneer Jeong Jeong haar echter niets meer kan leren, trekt ze alleen de wereld in. Terwijl Azelia haar blik op de toekomst richt en haar droom ziet uitkomen, wordt de oude deserteur ingehaald door het verleden. Hun paden branden, roken, sidderen en vlammen, maar zullen ze elkaar nog eens kruisen? Mededelingen van de schrijfster Let op! Jeong Jeongs leerling is een oud en voltooid verhaal dat door mij, Mvs109 (en tevens de auteur van het verhaal), van de Avatar Fanon wiki naar hier wordt verplaatst. Omdat het verhaal meerdere keren herschreven is, zal je ook meerdere versies van dezelfde hoofdstukken kunnen vinden. Mocht je dit verhaal willen lezen, dan raad ik je aan om bij dezelfde versie te blijven. Als het goed is, word je op de pagina's op de goede manier doorverwezen. Meer informatie over de verschillende versies zal je ook hier en op de pagina Versie-informatie vinden. De Sintelvuren Bij de eerdere herschrijvingen heb ik vaak wel wat van het origineel behouden. Twee jaar terug besloot ik echter dat ik Jeong Jeongs leerling compleet op de schop wilde gooien en dat ik het verhaal van de Deserteur verder wilde uitdiepen. Hier kwam echter zo veel bij kijken, dat ik besloot om er een boek voor te plannen. Jeong Jeongs leerling zal een serie gaan worden onder de titel De Sintelvuren. Het verhaal over de Deserteur en zijn leerling wordt, onder dezelfde naam, het tweede deel van die serie. Synopsis Zie ook: Samenvatting Wanneer Jeong Jeong de Deserteur betrokken raakt bij de moord op een onschuldig gezin, zit er voor hem weinig anders op dan het meisje, genaamd Azelia, onder zijn hoede te nemen. Samen met haar en zijn gezellen proberen ze uit de handen van hun vijanden te blijven. In de tussentijd probeert Jeong Jeong Azelia te leren vuursturen. Het meisje ontdekt haar onvoorwaardelijke liefde voor dit element, wat haaks op de overtuigingen van haar leermeester staat. De Deserteur tolereert het echter, omdat Azelia heeft bewezen een goede student te wezen. Wanneer hij haar echter niets meer kan leren, trekt Azelia alleen de wereld in met de belofte dat ze elkaar weer tegen zullen komen in Ba Sing Se. Terwijl Jeong Jeong en zijn gezellen nog altijd op de vlucht zijn voor hun vijanden, ziet Azelia plotseling wonderlijke deuren voor haar open gaan. Ze vindt de bibliotheek van Wan Shi Tong, bezoekt het Vuurnatiepaleis en ontdekt het een en ander over het verleden van haar oude leermeester. Als Sozins Komeet er aan komt, staan zowel Jeong Jeong als Azelia voor een onmogelijke beslissing. Hoofdstukken Personages Zie ook: Personagelijst van Jeong Jeongs leerling. Hoofdpersonen Personages uit de originele serie *Iroh: prins van de Vuurnatie, tijdelijk de voogd van Azelia en later banneling en eigenaar van theehuis de Jasmijndraak in Ba Sing Se. Hij is een oude bekende van Jeong Jeong en de grootmeester van de OWL. *Zuko: de verbannen kroonprins van de Vuurnatie, verstekeling op het Admiraalsschip van Zhao en later mederwerker in zijn ooms theehuis en Vuurheer. *Azula: perfectionistische prinses en een van de beste vuurstuursters die er is. Zij en Azelia zien elkaar als zusjes. *Ran en Shao: alias de vuursturende meester. Het zijn twee draken die bij de Zonkrijgers leven en het geheim van vredelievend vuursturen kennen. *Wan Shi Tong: de alwetende geest met een enorme bibliotheek in zijn bezit. *Team Avatar: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph en Zuko samen (nog niet verschenen) *Piandao: de zwaardmeester- en smid en een goede vriend van Jeong Jeong. Lid van de OWL *Koning Bumi: Koning van Omashu en lid van de OWL. *Pakku: De waterstuurleraar van Kaiza en lid van de OWL. *Vuurheer Ozai: de wrede tiran en leider van de Vuurnatie. Ook de vader van Azula en Zuko. Hij heeft een hekel aan Azelia en Jeong Jeong een laat de Deserteur kiezen tussen zijn eer of de gevangenis. *Professor Zei: de assistent van Wan Shi Tong en een goede vriend van Azelia. Hij helpt haar bij haar studie. *De oergeesten Yue, La en Koh. *Aardkoning Kuei van Ba Sing Se. *Zhao: vroegere leerling van Jeong Jeong, moordenaar van Azelia's ouders, admiraal die de aanval op de Noordelijke Waterstam (rond 107 NSK) en later generaal van het Hang-Vang. *Fung: lid van de OWL. Hij bemant de post bij de Mistige Palm Oase. Overige personages uit de fanon *Familie Ong: de familie van Jeong Jeong. Ze worden gekenmerkt door een sterk gevoel voor nationalisme. Ze haten Jeong Jeong door zijn verraad en willen zijn lijk zien. Opa Wong is de uitzondering. *Opa Wong: een uitzondering in de familie Wong. Jeong Jeong was en is zijn favoriete kleinzoon. *Meiying: de vroegere verloofde van Jeong Jeong en moeder van Kaiza. *Emrys: hij is even te gast in de bibliotheek van Wan Shi Tong. Het is een beetje een vreemd type. *De oergeesten Xia, Enlil, Phayeron, Cymebele en Prechines. *Generaal Kessai: verantwoordelijk voor de bevoorrading van het leger; Jeong Jeongs vroegere taak. *Kaiza: de watermeester en de beste vriendin van Azelia. *Generaal Anz: een oude vriend van Jeong Jeong uit de tijd dat hij nog niet had gedesserteerd en wapenontwerper voor de Vuurnatie. *Shiwa: de zoon van kennisgeest Wan Shi Tong. Hij lijkt op zijn vader, maar is kleiner met witte vegen in zijn nek. *Djinan: de comache-geest die Azelia naar de Vuurnatie hoofdstad gebracht. *Kanuq: een waterstuurder, oude bekende van Jeong Jeong, vader van Kaiza en getrouwd met Meiying. *Quasar: de Allesziener, een gevreesde geest die onsterfelijke wezens op de proef stelt. *Koa: een vuursturende soldaat, die moet vluchten wanneer hij Zhao's orders niet opvolgt. *Oedang Udang: restauranteigenaar en boer in Chin stad. *Ho Tu Ting: Jeong Jeongs drie jaar jongere neefje. *Hue Lei: een dame van lichte zeden, momenteel getrouwd met Aiko, verzetsleider van Yizaki. *Aiko: leider van Yizaki en het verzet dat de omgeving teistert. *Kiro: een van Hue Lei's kinderen. Locaties Aarderijk Het Aarderijk is een ongelofelijk groot land met diverse aantal landschappen. Jeong Jeong en zijn gezellen leven hier al jaren, want de uitgestrektheid van het land biedt hen genoeg mogelijkheden om zich te verschuilen voor de Vuurnatie die achter hen aan zit. Enkele belangrijke plaatsen worden hieronder vermeld. 'Jeong Jeongs kamp' (Vuurnatiekolonie in het Aarderijk) De Deserteur heeft een kamp opgeslagen bij een rivier in de buurt van een koloniestadje. Er staan drie gebouwen: één voor hem, één voor zijn gezellen en het derde gebouw is de schuur. Aang en zijn vrienden werden hier door Chey naar toe gebracht. Wanneer Zhao het kamp vindt, maakt hij alles met de grond gelijk. Jeong Jeong en zijn gezellen komen niet naar de plek terug. Het was een van hun betere kampen. 'Azelia's boerderij' (Vuurnatiekolonie in het Aarderijk) Er ligt een kleine boerderij ten noorden van het stadje vlakbij de bossen. De boerderij bestaat uit een woonhuis en de schuur. Er ligt een klein akkertje naast waar de familie maar net genoeg voedsel kan verbouwen om te overleven. De boerderij is tot as vergaan na een poging van Zhao om Jeong Jeong te grazen te nemen. Azelia was de enige van haar familie die de brand overleefde. 'Havenplaats 1' (Vuurnatieterritorium in het Aarderijk) De naamloze havenplaats is de plek waar Zhao zijn troepen verzameld om zijn opmars naar de Noordelijke Waterstam te maken. Het is een niet zozeer groot, maar wel een bedrijvige plaats die van alle gemakken voorzien is. Naast departementen voor manschappen en materieel zijn er ook winkels, restaurants, cafés en andere stadse voorzieningen. Wel wordt de stad goed beschermd. Overal lopen patrouilles rond. 'Havenplaats 2' (Vuurnatieterritorium in het Aarderijk) Een andere naamloze havenplaats dichterbij Omashu. De Vuurheer heeft Zhao eerst de opdracht gegeven om een groot stuk kust van rebellen te zuiveren voor hij groen licht krijgt voor de aanval op de Noordelijke Waterstam. De zij-missie geeft Iroh de gelegenheid om naar Omashu af te reizen en een vergadering tussen de leden van de OWL te regelen. 'Het admiraalsschip' (Havenplaats 1 in het Aarderijk) Het admiraalsschip van Zhao biedt niet alleen huisvesting aan de admiraal zelf, maar ook aan prins Iroh (en enkele verstekelingen) en later ook aan Azelia, Jeong Jeong en Chey. Het schip is de grootste van de vloot en heeft ruimtes aan boord om vuursturen te trainen. 'Chin Stad' (Aarderijkterritorium) Chin Stad is een stad gesticht op de plek waar generaal Chin werd versagen door Avatar Kyoshi. Het is een relatief welvarende stad met een rijk centrum en boerderijen rondom. Koa vindt hier werk als boerenknecht. Tijdens zijn afwezigheid blijft Azelia in het appartement in de stad dat ze huren samen met wat andere knechten. Er ligt een kleine legerplaats van de Vuurnatie in de buurt. Azelia is uit de stad verbannen na een ongeluk. 'Ba Sing Se' (Aarderijkterritorium) De onoverwinnelijke hoofdstad van het Aarderijk. De miljoenenstad is de toevluchtsplaats voor vele vluchtingen die zich voornamelijk vestigen in de Benedenring. Verder is er nog de Buitenring (de agrarische zone die de stad van voldoende voedsel voorziet), de Middenring en de Bovenring. Kanalen verbinden de stadsdelen met elkaar. De stad wordt beheersd door de Dai Li, de aardsturende geheime dienst die het bestaan van de oorlog ontkennen. Zij zijn voornamelijk de rede dat de Lin Yee's de stad niet binnen willen, wat Jeong Jeong respecteerd. 'Omashu' (Aarderijkterritorium) De Aarderijkstad die wordt geregeerd door de gekke koning Bumi. Het is een van de belangrijkste thuisbassissen van de Orde van de Witte Lotus. De stad is robuust, compact en lastig te veroveren. Onder het paleis ligt een geheim gangenstelsel dat voornamelijk door de Orde wordt gebruikt in tijden van samenzijn. 'Yizaki' (Voorheen Aarderijkterritorium, later verovererd door Sozin en weer herovererd door rebellen) Tijdlijn Volgt nog. Van dezelfde auteur Meer volgt nog. Trivia ''Meer volgt nog. '' Categorie:Jeong Jeongs leerling Categorie:Jeong Jeongs leerling: versies Categorie:Jeong Jeongs leerling: hoofdstukken Categorie:Jeong Jeongs leerling: informatie Categorie:Jeong Jeongs leerling: personages Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Mvs109: verhalen Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Avatar Categorie:Serie